


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, fuck buddies, kink meme fill, mentions of Reid/Hotch and Dave/Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was for Emily with her strap-on with Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

Nothing makes Emily hotter than seeing Reid on his knees sucking her cock.   They’ve done this a few times, not too frequently, but enough that they know what the other likes, the other’s rhythms.  It’s not a romance and they certainly aren’t dating; it’s stress relief, pure and simple. 

It was a rough case and more than that, they’ve been working with almost no down time.   Agent Jenkins on the other BAU team was shot on a case a couple of weeks ago, so their team has been taking more than the usual amount of cases.  On the plane ride back from New Mexico earlier today, everyone sat by themselves, and no one suggested a friendly after-case drink.   _Now, that’s a real family_ , Emily thinks.  _No annoying arguments to clear the air, just sit and stew._

In the parking lot, Emily raises an eyebrow at Reid, he nods and that’s the agreement to go to her house.  It’s always her house, Emily isn’t sure why, it just is. 

Reid suddenly stops what he’s doing and looks up at her, eyebrow raised.  “Do you not want to do this, Prentiss?  If you’re not interested, I may as well go home, because I can easily do this by myself.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Reid.  Are you feeling ignored?  Is this not what you want?”  She taps his face with her cock, leaving saliva on his cheek.  “Of course this isn’t what you want,” she says as she taps his lips, taps his nose, his other cheek.  “What you want is to be on your knees for the boss-man, sucking him down, don’t you?”   She rubs her cock along one cheek and then the other, and smacks him on the forehead, as he rocks on his knees in front of her.  “You want him to use your pretty mouth like this?”  She pushes back into his mouth, pumping her hips a little until he’s back into it.  When he closes his eyes again and breathes through his nose, she starts pushing harder.  After a couple of pumps, she grabs his hair with both hands, and somehow that opens his throat more.  She sees him reach for his cock and she pulls him off by his hair saying, “You know better.” 

His hand drops to his side, where it should be.  He’s allowed to keep on hand on her leg for balance, but he’s not allowed to touch himself until she says so.  _It only took two times with his hands cuffed behind his back before he got that rule down.  Well, he is a fucking genius._

She slams back down his throat, liking the little gagging sounds until he’s back on the beat.  She adjusts her stance just a bit and the harness pushes just right against her clit.  She pulls his head towards her a couple more times, barely hearing his noises anymore _.   God, Hotch is an idiot if he doesn’t want this; Reid is such a good cocksucker._

Emily pushes down his throat a little more, hearing how rough his breathing is.  His cock is up against his belly, positively dripping.  _He’s close and it’s too early, he hasn’t gotten what he wants yet._   Emily moves a bit more and changes her rhythm so she’s rubbing against her clit when her legs go weak and she feels her orgasm down to her toes.   _Good, that’s one._

She pulls off him and hauls him up by one arm.  “Turn around, hands on the edge of the bed, let me see that cute little butt.”

Reid does what he’s told, arms braced, legs apart. 

“Pretty little thing.”  Emily says as she drips a little lube down his crack and rubs it around his hole with two fingers.  _His breathing is a little more steady, but he’s not going to last long. Well, as long as his legs can hold him._ She pushes two fingers inside him and pumps a little, and rips open the condom wrapper with her teeth.  He likes feeling of the condom more than just her cock, it’s more real apparently and hey, it’s easier to clean up.  “Just how you like it,” she purrs and then smacks his ass and moves into him slowly, just to tease him. 

_Wonder if Reid picked this one because it really is like Hotch, long and not too thick.  Well, it’ll be good practice if it is.  Oh, hey, that’s new and interesting_.  Reid has three fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them, eyes closed, ass thrusting back on Emily.  _Wonder who he’s thinking of…Morgan?  I think he thinks of Morgan like a brother, but hey, so what?  Rossi?  Oh that would be good, Hotch fucking his ass, Dave fucking his pretty mouth, didn’t know Reid wants to be spit-roasted.  Wonder if Dave goes that way… ah, who cares?  Wonder if he’d like being on the bed, being fucked.  Or he could be behind me, fucking me, that would be good.  He’d probably even want to touch my tits, biting on one, twisting the other._   Emily’s hand mirrors her thoughts and she speeds up her thrusts into Reid, who is whimpering, legs shaking.  _Guess I should give him something, he is so obedient._

She reaches around, giving one nipple a twist, just to hear the soft cry and feel him slam back against her.  “Okay, get yourself off, let me see you finish.”  He’s rough with himself, but apparently it’s not painful.  _Oh god, just a little longer, move like that a little more, little more…_ Somehow they both finish at the same time, and manage to fall forward on the bed.

The ritual after is pretty straight forward.  He gets one side of the bed and she gets the other.  They catch their breath, get heart rates steady and get the brains functioning again.  Then he takes a shower while she changes the sheets.   He gets out, she gets in the shower and by the time she’s done, he’s gone.  It works.

“Rossi?  You think about Rossi?”  Reid asks with an eyebrow raised.

“No… why would you say that?”  _God, how embarrassing._

“Umm, because you said his name when you came?” Reid is smirking now, which is really pissing Emily off.  “He likes you, you know.”

“Hey, so when are you going to get some stones and ask Hotch out?”  She gives him her ‘Don’t fuck with me’ look and he doesn’t stop smiling.  

_“_ Well, yes, I do have bucket loads of money, so I think I’ll ask my straight boss out, and get fired.  Not gonna happen, Prentiss.”  Reid sounds flip, but Emily knows him by now and knows acting.

She’s not sure why she’s feeling nice suddenly.  Blame it on endorphins.  “He wouldn’t fire you.  He does watch you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Spencer snorts.  “He’s trying to figure out when I’ll do something stupid and get hurt again.”

“No, I mean it.  He watches you like someone who is attracted to you watches.  And when he realizes it, or someone catches him, he looks away.”  They’re both resting on their sides now, but of course on their separate sides of the bed.  “And once, Hotch was outside his office looking at you and Rossi came out, looked at you and said something to him, with Rossi’s snarky look.  Hotch looked pissed and embarrassed and walked away.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!  That could be anything.”  Spencer replies, complete with eye roll.  “Rossi… he watches you and he’s available. You should ask him out, he’d like it, appeal to his ego.”

“Yeah, cause his ego needs some boosting.  Anyway, he looks at all women.  And we’re talking about you and Hotch, don’t change the subject.” 

“Okay, Rossi has an ego and he’s goes out with women, but he doesn’t go out with anyone seriously, just pretty things on his arm, decoration and distraction.  You understand the job and you don’t act like he’s a god and I think he likes that.  Plus, he’s always trying to look down your shirt.”  Spencer looks way too smug.

“He looks down everyone’s shirt -- he probably looks down your shirt.”  _Dammit, Reid’s nodding, he does look at everyone_.   “And I think the giant ego goes with a tiny penis,” she says, holding up a pinky.

“Prentiss…I’ve shared a room with Rossi and there’s nothing to worry about.  I’m talking about favorable comparison to Morgan.   And you’re familiar with ‘morning wood’ right?  Well, in the morning, his sheet looks like a circus tent.  I think I heard a clown car.  Ask him out.”

_Good god!_ “Okay, well, that’s something to consider.  But…Hotch has no reason to not go out with you, you just need to take the first step, and not let him make excuses.  Ask him out to dinner or for coffee.  He’ll justify it to himself, ‘Oh, I have to be sure Reid’s okay,’ but he’ll want it to be a date.  And point out that he doesn’t do your reviews, it’s Morgan and Rossi, Hotch just signs off on it.  Ask him out.”

“I’ll ask him out when you ask out Rossi.” 

“Fine,” Emily smiles.  “By the end of this week, I’ll ask out Rossi and you’ll ask out Hotch.  Pretend we’re shaking on it, I don’t want to touch your hand until you take a shower.”

“Fine.  By the end of the week.  Now, I’ll take a shower.”  Reid makes a show of getting up, yawning and trying to get his legs to work to go to the bathroom.  He stands in the bathroom door for a minute. “Hey, Prentiss.  Want to go grab dinner?”

_God, he really is pretty.  Major bed-head and his lips are all pink and swollen, and a nice body.  Nice cock, too.  Maybe next time, just get him hard and slip a cock ring on him, cuff him to the bed and play cowgirl.  No, that wouldn’t be right, that’s not the arrangement, and he’d never trust me again._

“Prentiss?  Dinner?  Sometimes friends actually go to dinner.”  Spencer is leaning against the bathroom door, naked, and waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, just thinking  -- no Chinese, no Thai and certainly no pizza.”  Emily smiles at him.

“Heck no, no road food.  Steak and baked potatos?  And that wedge salad thing with blue cheese?” 

_Cute little thing looks so hopeful_.  “You’re on.  Go shower.  And Reid, if Hotch hurts you, I’ll be first in line to kick his ass.”  


End file.
